Lohikäärme Äslajästä
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ , }} |birth=Prior to , }} |species= |gender= |height=1.89 |mass=87 s |hair= |eyes= s from in canon have consistently exhibited unique pigmentations, with depicting eyes as gold and portraying as purple. This precedent was followed for this article. |skin= |cyber= * }} * }} |era= * * * * * |affiliation= * * * * s * * * * * |masters= * * |apprentices= }} Lohikäärme Äslajästä ( )—commonly known as Draco, the approximate translation of his —was a from active from the onward. A and , he was best remembered for his mastery of several schools of , including , , and the . A younger scion of one of ," "—'' '' Lohikäärme Äslajästä was surrendered to the monastic as an infant upon discovery of his latent . Raised as one of the Followers' warriors, Äslajästä ascended to mastery of the upon his formal investment as a Steel Hand at the age of twenty-five s. However, despite his prodigious abilities, he achieved greater renown among the Followers for inadvertently discovering a way of artificially forestalling aging-mediated decay. Similar to the technique developed by centuries later, Äslajästä's technique made use the advanced in conjunction with to stimulate the regeneration of , counteracting the effects of aging and memory loss in the Human body. Though regeneration on such a level required concerted mental discipline and years of time in unbroken meditation, the power of the composite Force ability was such that it was fully capable of reversing aging in the practitioner. Äslajästä eventually departed his native Bunduki to pursue advanced instruction in other unarmed combat disciplines among varied Force traditions. His subsequent perambulations across the galaxy led him to study various martial arts among the s'' '' and . Despite the longstanding animosity between the Followers of Palawa and stretching back to the destruction of , Äslajästä eventually humbled himself and sought instruction from the Order as well. Though too old to merit inclusion into its ranks, Äslajästä received some informal instruction from various during his time at the , learning the martial art'' '' and the simple in exchange for sharing his knowledge of the and Teräs Käsi. Personality and traits Physical appearance Like others from his native of , Lohikäärme Äslajästä possessed fair skin, black hair, and a unique pigmentation uncommon among most s in the galaxy. Like the ancient , Lohikäärme's eyes were of a gold coloration. Inspired by his , he bore a heavily stylized that coiled around his right forearm and employed several shades of red, green, and gold ink. A form of , the sun-dragon's form was composed of the text from the translation of the by . Equipment Armor As a trained as a , Lohikäärme Äslajästä wore the traditional black of his order. This close-fitting tunic, similar in style and form to the favored by members of the , was closely tailored to his form so as to not hamper his ability to engage in , the Palawa martial art requiring agility and a full range of motion. Following his perambulations across the galaxy, Äslajästä eventually commissioned a set of Palawa robes woven from threads, , and to offer increased protection against conventional energy discharge weapons of both the ranged and melee varieties. This robe was notable for its accents around the cuffs and collar, the cost of which equaled the listing price of a small . In cases of combat, Äslajästä augmented his robes with a set of he assembled during his time in study among the . His armor, styled a dark charcoal to match his tunic and lacking the traditional Jal Shey , was light and flexible enough to permit him use of his full range of s without interference while still providing suitable protection against energy and projectile weapons. Äslajästä eventually augmented this armor set further following his tenure among the . Using the Force power employed by Jensaarai warriors in the construction of , he imbued the armor set with the Force, thereby making him largely immune to offensive Force powers like . Weapons Though a master of varied and schools of unarmed combat, Äslajästä was not above the use of conventional ranged and melee weapons when required. Inspired by his encounter with the during a trip to in search of s, Äslajästä embraced the use of weapons. The tactile nature of the ammunition used by such weapons enabled Äslajästä to control the bullets' trajectories through the Force in much the same way as he had seen the Ysanna do on Ossus. He was particularly fond of the and the pistol, among others of a similar design. Though by no means an expert in , Äslajästä carried an ancient dating back to the , one of many such s in his extensive collection of Forceful relics. However, unlike members of the Order, he did not wear the weapon clipped to his . Instead, to prevent the weapon from swinging wildly on his belt and potentially interfering with the agility-heavy moves of Teräs Käsi, he wore it firmly clamped to the back of his belt in a fashion not unlike the s carried by the . Notes and references Category:Articles by Sebolto